Awakening From Ruins
by Sehun Imaginos
Summary: Shinji awakens to find only a distorted Kaworu and an abandoned and destroyed NERV HQ. He has no memory of how this came to be. The reanimated Kaworu explains that he, Asuka, and Shinji must appear before Eva Unit 01 and go inside, so, that it will guise them to survival from the "event". But so many questions remain. Why must they survive? Why is NERV empty? What is this "Event"?


Author's notes: _Hey guys. This came from a Neon Genesis themed nightmare I had. Hope you guys like it. ^^ I will have you guys know, I wrote this at 2 AM and did not have coffee. So, I'm sorry for the lack my usual detail. I had to edit because people didn't accept that I wrote this story at 2 in the morning. So, people, calm down and stop telling me I need more detail. I wrote this at 2 in the morning without coffee, so, stop treating it like it's my best. It's not and I do admit that. So, guys, think about reading the author's notes when you write a review please. It's kinda demeaning to the author if you don't. Please respect me. I worked hard and trying to entertain and make people happy. Anyway, that's my rant and I hope you guys enjoy the story._

"Kaworu? Is that you?" Shinji says drowsily as he rise from the destroyed bunker. It was quite decrepit and indented. The metal was crumbled around the edges. Even flakes of it were falling off the walls.

"Yes, Shinji, but I do not take the same form. Please do not be terrified."

"I'll try not to." Shinji then answered to see a cloth-like material over Kaworu's head, only revealing by tears in the material one large eye and two disjointed and jagged rows of teeth. The bones in his face seem to be rearranged, but his body was fine even though it was he crushed it. It was hard not to at least looked shocked at Kaworu's new appearance. It was unlike anything he remembered and it scared him to see the angel like this. T

"Don't worry, once this is all over I will reform to my original self once more." Kaworu assured moving his dismembered jaw slightly, "We must go to your Eva and reactivate her. She is waiting for you already and there should be no trouble on the way there."

Shinji only nodded slowly and began to walk with Kaworu. It seemed as if they were in no rush, but in reality, they were. Something unsettling was over them and he knew Kaworu had the knowledge of this, but he decided not to ask until he was in the safety of Eva Unit 01. Although, he noticed that he was impatient and impulsive with this new situation. It made even more uncomfortable thinking about at the time. The feeling seemed to rise in his stomach and throat. It gave him sweats and made him personally want to vomit, yet, he couldn't.

"You see, Shinji, Third Impact is about to or already has taken place. If it has, why were we left here? I do not understand, at least, yet. Everyone seemed to have been taken...or something else might of occurred. Either way, we must survive and we alone can help another generation." Kaworu started to explain as much as Shinji didn't want him to and at the same time he did due to certain emotions inside of him. It was a bit hard to contain, but he still listen to Kaworu with his direct attention.

"But how are we going to do that."

"With Asuka and Rei. But Asuka would be better."

"Asuka!? So, she is alive!?"

"Yes. So, we must find her and put her in Unit 01 with us. At least we would have her. I'm sorry if we can't find Rei."

"I see..." Shinji muttered, hoping that after this unknown event happens, the three of them would be fine. He wanted to believe that, at least, but all others has gone against that. With that being said, it couldn't be help that he was doubtful.

Seeing the sadness and doubt in Shinji's face, Kawuro then stated, "In Unit 01, we will all be safe and make it through."

The same as the bunker, the halls were abandoned and destroyed. The metal clasped on certain walls, leaving broken and alive wires flickering as light to show them the way through the darken areas, it was barely enough to see anything at all. Of course, the lights were broken too. Not even the emergency lights were working except for flashes that startled Shinji each time. The blackness almost engulfed them entirely and did at certain points. There was no sound except their footsteps on the steel flooring below them and a low humming sound that was almost a beacon. It could be heard everywhere, without changing volume. They were well aware of it, and it seemed as if it was looking over them, watching as if they were the saviors or as if they were a threat to a magnificent plan in the making. Finally, they made it to the medical hallway where the room of Asuka laid. The door was slightly opened already with the actual door being crooked as the two approached it. Shinji breathe was heavy as he hesitantly shoved the door along with Kaworu help. It was jammed in there quite well with the two grunting as the forced the door. Asuka laid on the medical bed so peacefully, but yet it was disturbing to see because her eyes were wide open as if waiting for the event to happen or, perhaps, her death. There was no emotion in her eyes as she blankly stared off into the ceiling which was now crushed and disfigured, the lights flickered and sparked. The windows as they looked out upon the landscape were pitch black. No buildings could be seen from it.

"Asuka." Shinji whispered and Kaworu grabbed his shoulder saying, "I will wake her."

He closed the only eye that Shinji could see, and the lid had raw muscle and skin covering it, though it wasn't bleeding, it just glistened off the light. The skin did drip from the lid and underneath some clear liquid oozed out. The liquid reflected a little light. Asuka awoke slowly and rose from her slumber. Her eyes were drowsy because of the current state she was in. Her breathe slid out in quiet but heavy remarks. She her lids lifted a little as she turned to face the two. She gave a horrific expression as she saw Kaworu. It was her first time seeing the angel with his misshapen head.

"Asuka!" Shinji shouted, running towards her and enfolding her with a hug that squeezed her a bit too much, "Thank goodness your alive! We need to get to Unit 01 with Kaworu. I know he looks terrifying, but he's going to help us get through."

Asuka shook her head in almost a mechanical motion, grumbling, "Ok." Then Shinji aided her as she got out of the bed, they didn't have the time or clothes to get her out of the medical wear. The material was a little revealing, but not enough to show anything. Shinji then put her arm around his neck and onto his right shoulder. And with his other arm went under her armpit for support. Kaworu led the way as Asuka limped out of the room with Shinji's aid. The three of the strolled out of the room and continued their journey to Unit 01. Kaworu then explain to Asuka what was happening as she became more awake. She spoke in a hush voice and nodded as needed to communicate with the angel.

"Ok," she responded in a low tone, "So, we're going to have to do our best to survive, but I don't know...I feel as if something will jumped out at us at any minute."

Kaworu respond with a quick motion of his hand and Shinji just took note of it as he had Asuka's right arm around his shoulders and his left arm under her armpit to support her. Even though it was putting pressure underneath Asuka, she preferred it and processed.

"Take her by the waist, Shinji," Kaworu insisted, "It will support her more. Now Asuka, don't protest, he's only trying to help you. Besides, it was my idea, so, you can blame me later."

Shinji moved his arm to her waist, and she grumbled in response. They continued down the empty halls and made it to a room where there was a bridge-like structure leading to a door way which was tore open somehow. The edges around it were shivered and dented inwards as if something clawed its way through. They dawdled forwards to this broken door-way. As they came near, they saw that the power there was also little. No need to describe much further than that because they did see all before. There was a brutally opened cage holding up a functioning elevation. Although small, the elevator could carry all three of them. Before fitting themselves in, Kaworu pressed a button a panel near it while Shinji helped Asuka in. They bleed in and flowed inside the space. Filling it with just enough room to touch delicately. The thing quaked a little uneasily, but still managed to get them to their destination. They stumbled out to see they have finally reached Evangelion Unit 01.

They stared uneasy at the bio-mechanical robot. The entry plug was already put upon it and opened for the three. It was surprisingly undamaged and was left in good quality. The three made there way to the plug with wondered. Their questions fluttered about, at least, Shinji's and Asuka's did. Not the same could be said for Kaworu. First, Shinji and Kaworu helped Asuka climb inside the opening to the plug then they, themselves, got into the hatch as well. The plug's door slid over the opening then closed and when secured, it was inserted into the Eva with the usual "whoosh" sound. The process of activation started in a flash. The inside flashed with lights dancing about, changing colors and what seemed to be textures and patterns. When finally completed, the plug was translucent and the three could see the outer world from the Eva's eyes. Shinji was already seated in the pilot's seat with Asuka and Kaworu on each side of him. In front of the three looking out were a huge cave with dirt and metal around it. It seemed to be instill in time.

"We're heading there to get to the surface." Kaworu then said.

"Wouldn't underground be the safest?" Asuka retorted.

"No because it will start here. At least on the surface we'll have more room. This tunnel will take us to the safest area. And don't worry, Unit 01 will have infinite power because it has awaken. It is destined to protect us and keep humanity going." Kaworu made clear, yet the event was uncertain and unclear.

"I don't know about that." Asuka responded uneasily. Shinji didn't speak for the time being, trusting Kaworu's words from the beginning. Asuka after saying that, pursed her lips and waited for Kaworu to explain further, yet he didn't, leaving the others in mystery and complete darkness as the cave-like tunnel before them.

What exactly was this? The Eva began to walked forward in a decent pace, before walking further. It grabbed guns, ammo, and a sword before leaving. It carried it all without any problems it seemed. Then it continued and into the darkness.


End file.
